The Kidnapping of Eren Jaeger, pt 8
by g-na-1358
Summary: Levi spent the whole day shopping. He doesn't like what awaits him back at the castle.
1. Part 8

"Erwin, I'm back."

The great Erwin Smith Danchou looked up from whatever his great mind was scheming on the papers spread all over his table at the sound of the door to the sacred grounds of his office being thrown open without any consideration of the fact that it was most probably closed for a reason.

There were only two people who dared to do stuff like this and Hanji left his door wide open after taking off to her laboratory some twenty minutes prior. That meant Levi was back from his trip to the closest town to buy whatever he so desperately needed (probably just some cleaning supplies).

The voice that followed only confirmed his deduction. He sighed. This will not be a pleasant conversation.

"Hello, Levi. It took you a while. Did you at least get everything you wanted when you spent the whole day on it?"

Erwin was puzzled by the smirk that appeared on Levi's face at that but he didn't let it show.

"I had to choose carefully. With some things you just have to take you time. But I pretty much got it perfect. Well, I only came to let you know. I'll leave you with your shit."

"Levi."

"What?"

However awesome of a strategist the great Danchou was, he didn't know how to let Levi know of what happened while he was gone in a way that didn't end in a bloodbath and the capital getting a wind of this...situation and thus making big trouble for everyone involved.

In a split second a great number of calculations ran through his head and he came to the final conclusion. If he doesn't say anything, maybe Levi won't find out until it's too late to do anything about it.

So he shook his head. "No... Nothing."

Levi raised his eyebrows at that but through the years he learned not to question Erwin. "Fine, I'm going then."

"Sure."

"Oh, by the way, do you know where the shitty brat is? I need to see him."

Erwin closed his eyes. To think he was so close to escaping this talk... It was already dark, so maybe only a few minutes more and he – _they _would be fine...

"...Erwin?" There was suspicion in his voice. The Danchou didn't have to look to know Levi was glaring at him with his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Eren isn't here."

"..._What?_"

"He got... dragged off...? Or maybe kidnapped? It happened some two hours after you left."

There was fire of fury in Levi's eyes. Maybe he should have been more specific...

"Care to explain to me just _why_ is nobody doing anything about the fact that the one kid that can't be left unsupervised is left to be kidnapped?" The calmness in his voice in contrast to the look in his eyes was pretty terrifying.

"It's not like I could do anything about it. But I sent Mike and Mikasa Ackerman with him in case something happens. They are the best alternative to you."

"I don't think I'm following. Stop spouting shit and just tell me what happened."

Erwin sighed again.

He just hoped this ended well. The situation was risky enough without a pissed-off Levi thrown into the mix.

"Okay, well... As I said, after you left, Dot Pixis arrived. Personally. He wanted us to let him borrow Eren for the day."

Levi's expression was unreadable as he listened to Erwin's short-version of the explanation. "What the fuck? What the fuck did he want him for and what the fuck were you thinking just agreeing to it?"

Erwin closed his eyes momentarily to quickly decide in private what he could and what he rather shouldn't say. "He's trying to make Trost into a functional city again as soon as possible and there were some pieces of the wall that were too big to move by his people alone. So he came to the conclusion that the easiest solution would be to get Eren to do the job. I complied because I need to stay on Pixis' good side. You know that."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "Just what are you planning, really?"

Erwin just smiled and shook his head. "It's all too soon to tell you anything right now, you know that too, Levi."

"Whatever. That's not what this is about, anyway. What are you going to do if something happens or if the Military police finds out about this shit? And the fact I wasn't even there when I'm supposed to keep watch 24/7?"

"You went to the town and left him here."

"That's beside the point."

"Not exactly. But to answer your question, we're just going to hope nothing does happen. We're improvising if it does."

"I don't like this at all," Levi growled as he threw himself (gracefully) into the chair on the other side of Erwin's desk and crossed his arms, thoroughly irritated. "Of course something will fucking happen."

"Oh? I thought you had more faith in Eren and his control."

"This is _not_ about Eren. For god's sake, it's Dot fucking Pixis, Erwin. Don't you try to tell me you haven't seen the kid when he gets drunk."

At that Erwin laughed. "Well, honestly, Eren drunk is hardly a problem for the Survey corps; or the Garrison for that matter. There are only two types of people a drunk Eren ever causes problems to besides himself and I doubt there are any people there to suffer from second-hand embarrassment around him right now. If I know them, they'll all be either disgusted or amused. So that leaves only you." Erwin smiled sweetly as Levi scoffed.

"Yes. Because I'll be the one forced to deal with all of his bullshit. Again."

"You don't mind it all that much so stop acting like you do."

"Shut the fuck up, Erwin."

Erwin raised his hands in surrender but there was a sly, knowing smile on his lips.

Levi just glared at him.

With perfect timing, there was a knock on the door only a second later and Erwin immediately gave permission to enter.

The door opened to reveal Mike, who didn't lose any time. "We're back. Nothing... of significance happened," he announced as his eyes flickered towards Levi and the corner of his mouth twitched.

Levi feared the worst.

"Good. I don't need any reports on this so if that's all, you're both dismissed." Erwin said, although he threw his 'you better stay right where you are' look at Mike who only smirked in response.

Levi immediately shot up and took off.

"They're still in the stables!" Mike called after him, before closing the door to the office. He just had to share the new priceless pieces of information he attained while on this mission with his, dare he say, best friend. (He had to share with _someone_ and even Levi had to admit Erwin was a better choice than Hanji. See how considerate he is?) (Not like he had a choice anyway if Erwin had anything to say about it.)

* * *

><p>When Levi arrived to the stables, what he found wasn't really calming the feelings of dread. There was Eren, laughing like a maniac, throwing hay everywhere. (Levi will make sure he'll clean that up as soon as he's thinking straight again.) And then there was Mikasa, looking somewhere between desperate, sick and pissed.<p>

'Definitely pissed,' thought Levi as soon as their eyes met.

He was convinced she was gonna punch him right then and there but contrary to all his believes, Mikasa strode quickly towards Eren, grabbed his collar and dragged him over to their Heichou.

"I'm _not_ dealing with this any longer. He's all yours." She dropped the still laughing Eren on him before taking a deep breath and continuing in a low, menacing growl, "_For now._ We're definitely having a talk in the morning."

Levi groaned inwardly and thought, 'Just what shit were you spouting, you stupid, shitty brat...'

Outwardly, he just sighed as he took in the damage done. Eren was still laughing madly. A lot of damage. "Fine. Just don't believe everything he told you. It's probably heavily exaggerated."

Eren suddenly shut up. All eyes focused on him. "Levi? I hear Levi, I must be hallucinating. He left me after all..."

Levi rolled his eyes before giving Mikasa a see-what-I-told-you look. "I'm right here, brat."

Eren raised his (considerably teary) eyes to look at his beloved superior. For a long moment he only stared and stared but then he burst into tears and threw himself around a very, very annoyed Levi's neck, sobbing, "Levi! I missed you so much! Why'd you leave me?! What have I done wrong? Please, I beg you, don't _ever_ leave me again!"

Levi was ready to just kill the brat and spare himself the torture but he didn't have his gear on so that option was out. He could only suffer through this until Eren either calmed down, sobered up or passed out. Whichever came first.

He could faintly hear Mikasa yelling at him from somewhere, "We're still having that talk tomorrow!"

If he at least knew _what _the talk would be about exactly he could think up some defences or something, because... even though Eren exaggerated when he got drunk, he never lied.

Mikasa was probably out for blood.

But he'd have to worry about her later. Now he had a drunk brat making a scene out of nothing to take care of.

Joy.

But he'd make the best of it.

The next morning would be very satisfying.

* * *

><p>Levi was just finishing dressing up when he heard a quiet groan coming from his bed.<p>

"You awake, brat? Good, you have some stables to clean as soon as you get up."

"Levi...? I don't... I don't think I can. I feel sick. My head is killing me... God, I feel really sick."

"Don't you dare throw up on my bed. There's some water on the bed-side table."

Eren groaned again in response, but he did mumble a 'thank you' after draining the whole glass in one go. After setting the glass back down he fell right back onto the warm, not moving (as opposed to the rest of the room) bed.

"Come on, brat, get up. Having a hangover doesn't excuse you from your duties."

"I'm trying, okay?" Eren mumbled without moving a muscle

"Certainly doesn't seem like it."

"Okay, okay. Just please, stop talking so loudly..." There was rustling as Eren disentangled himself from the sheets before the bed whined from the loss of weight. However, immediately after that all other sounds were drowned in a loud clang followed by a yelp.

Levi smirked as he looked back at Eren. "Oops. Forgot about that." It didn't sound like he did. "Like your gift, Eren?"

"Wh-wh... What the fuck is this?!" Eren whisper-screamed while violently tugging at the leash attached to the bed on one end and a collar sitting comfortably around his neck on the other.

"Why are you so surprised? I told you the bell was only a temporary measure," Levi explained lazily as he watched Eren struggle against his restraints.

"Are you being serious?"

"Absolutely. You're not allowed to take the collar off unless you're taking a shower. And the leash isn't leaving my hand unless we're going on an expedition since that would be highly impractical."

"I never agreed to this! I'm not doing this! Mikasa won't agree either and I know you'd rather not fight with her! Ah, shit..." He needed to stop shouting or his head was going to split in two.

Levi's smirk only widened at his next words. "Sorry to burst your bubble but it was originally Mikasa's idea."

Eren gaped at him, unable to produce a single sound at the news of his sister's betrayal.

Levi took in the sight of Eren, sitting there, with bed-hair, messed up clothes, broken expression... and a collar. He had to admit he liked what he was seeing. He liked what he was seeing very much.

"You know, you look really sexy in it. I must say, I chose well; it suits you perfectly. It was definitely worth spending all day looking for a satisfying one." Levi murmured as he affectionately stroked Eren's cheek.

The boy involuntarily blushed but still gave Levi an angry glare. "Is looking good in a collar supposed to make me feel happy? Wait, you mean you went to the town simply because you wanted to buy a damn _dog-collar_?"

"Yes. But I also restocked on cleaning stuff while I was at it," Levi replied as he moved on to the head of the bed to untie the leash so Eren could actually start preparing for the day.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. You didn't even need any, did you? They just 'called out to you', right?"

Levi kicked him lightly in the arm. (He wanted to go for the stomach but decided against it at the last moment. The kid _was _having a nasty hangover in his room, _on his bed._) "So what if they did?"

Eren pouted as he rubbed at the sore spot.

Levi shot him a glare, still a little irritated about the mockery of his cleaning habits. Was it his fault he felt better when he was _absolutely_ sure there always was something to clean with if needed? No. No, it was not. In fact, _everyone_ should be feeling that way.

Eren just rolled his eyes before reaching up to get rid of the humiliating piece of leather still adoring his neck.

However, before he could even come close, both his hands were slapped away and Levi was looking down at him with that reprimanding look of his, the untied leash in his hand.

Eren was staring in disbelief. "You're really, _really_ going to go through with this?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Don't go looking like that. You shouldn't have gotten yourself lost so many times. I'm just trying to protect you. God knows what could happen next time. And besides..." Levi threw a smirk at Eren. "Yesterday you begged me so passionately not to leave you again... I'm just fulfilling your wish."

Eren visibly paled at that and slumped back into the bed, effectively hiding his burning face in Levi's pillow. "...Don't tell me anymore. I don't wanna hear it."

"Oh, don't worry, you _will_ hear more. Mikasa's 'having a talk with us.' Well, with me but that means you, too, now," Levi announced as he lightly tugged on the leash to prove his point.

"Oh god... Just kill me now..."

"No can do. You have to clean up the shit you did in the stables first. And save humanity," he added as an afterthought.

"...Fuck humanity. Fuck the stables. I feel too sick to move. God knows what I told Mikasa yesterday. I have a bloody collar around my neck. What the hell happened to my life?" Eren whined with his face still buried deep into the pillow.

"Alcohol. But you _will_ clean the stables or I will make you."

"Don't you care about humanity?"

"Not particularly."

"Don't you care about _me? _Don't you love me anymore?"

"This and that are two completely unrelated things."

"...You're too mean. I hate you."

Levi couldn't help but smile at the childishness. He leaned down and gave Eren an affectionate kiss on the top of his head. (As his lips were kind of inaccessible.) "Love you, too. Now get moving. First breakfast, then cleaning. Training in the afternoon."

"...I'm definitely gonna throw up."

"Then you're cleaning that, too. Just don't do it anywhere near here. I'm hungry, Eren. Bathroom. Now."

"Ugh..." Eren groaned in frustration and pain as he forced his heavy body up to a sitting position.

Where he stayed.

It was progress, at least, right?

Levi didn't think it being enough of a progress, though. He ruffled his (already messy enough) hair and added. "Come on, that was an order."

Eren glared up at him and mumbled. "I really do hate you."

"If this is 'hate', I don't think I want to know what 'love' would mean with you," replied the older man in a voice full of amusement as he watched Eren close his eyes and lean into his touch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, um... first, I wanna say I'm sorry... This took a lot longer than it should and could and my only excuse is that I'm not exactly a happy-most-of-the-time type of person and sometimes it's just difficult to write pseudo-cute/happy stuff... (Which seems to be the only type of stuff I am actually able to produce.) But I'll try not to take so long next time.

(I decided I'm gonna make 10 parts in total, even if people already forgot or don't care... I say 10, even though I have practically no idea what the 10th part should be about. But. 10. Because.)

Anyway, I don't really know how I feel about this but I tried to make the Pixis idea work... Even though he doesn't even make an appearance in the end... ^^;;


	2. Part 8-5

Twenty minutes after breakfast has ended.

Twenty minutes after everyone but three people left the dining hall.

Twenty minutes since Mikasa sat down opposite of Levi.

Twenty minutes of intense silence.

Eren couldn't take it.

"Are you two just gonna glare at each other? Can't you just... I don't know, forget it? Or at least let me not be a part of this?" Eren whined, his head resting on the top of the table. He was still sick and hungover and they weren't helping.

Both Levi and Mikasa looked down at the brown mess of hair spread across the table. Mikasa's face formed into a worried expression. She wanted to help her brother out of his obvious suffering, but she didn't have the means to. Levi on the other hand looked at him impassively for a few seconds before standing up, handing the leash to Mikasa and walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

Mikasa stared after him in confusion, holding the piece of leather attached to her brother's neck awkwardly.

Eren didn't even notice his boyfriend left. He just winced at the high-pitched squeak that was followed by Sasha running at full speed out of the kitchen and through the dining room.

He only moved a few minutes later, when he heard something gently hit the table right next to his head. He carefully opened one eye to look at what it was and was met with a mug filled with something hot enough to form a steam. "Huh?"

"Coffee," Levi explained simply as he sat back down next to Eren. "It should help a little; if nothing, at least it will wake you up."

With inhuman effort Eren lifted his head only to be hit with the unmistakable aroma. Coffee indeed. For a second he couldn't decide if the scent made him feel nauseous or like he could see the light in the dark hangover tunnel again.

Pretty quickly he voted for the latter and grabbed the mug only to find out it was too hot to be of any use still. So he groaned as he dropped back on the table.

"Thanks..." he mumbled and hoped Levi heard him because he sure as hell wasn't repeating it. Not now when they were irritating him to no end anyway.

Levi just hummed in acknowledgment and buried his hand in the fluffy mess of brown hair where it stayed. (He'd never admit it but Levi loved petting Eren's hair.) (He'd never admit it but Eren loved Levi petting his hair.) (Everyone was happy.)

"So..." began the half-dead hungover minor after another good portion of silence. "Is anyone planning to answer my question?"

"Just drink your coffee, brat. We'll sort this out before you finish."

"Can't I just take my coffee and go to my room to die? "

"No."

"Why not?" Eren's tone was bordering between exasperated and defeated. He really didn't understand why he had to be there. He just knew he'd eventually end up embarrassed beyond reason.

"Because the collar would be pretty much pointless if I just let you wander off anywhere you wanted by yourself."

Eren groaned. In his physical misery he actually forgot. "Can you please stop treating me like I'm some kind of mentally underdeveloped toddler that gets lost every chance he gets? I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself." He wanted to be angry. He wanted to shout. But he didn't have the energy he needed to get angry and shouting was _completely_ out of question.

"If we actually believed that, I wouldn't have suggested it and he wouldn't buy it for you."

"Go to hell, both of you."

"Sorry, brat, but she's right. For the past weeks I feel like the corps have been doing nothing but looking for you."

"Oh, really? As far as I remember, at least half of those times had something to do with either of you, if not both." Eren couldn't help but growl viciously as he grabbed his coffee to finally take his very much needed first sip. (Which forced Levi to relocate his hand down to Eren's waist.)

Levi and Mikasa exchanged a look before replying in unison. "That's not the point."

Eren stared at them blankly for a second, then he turned to Mikasa. "Are you sure you're _my_ sister instead of his?"

Mikasa and Levi exchanged another look, this one full of disgust. "Well, technically I'm not your sister either but I'm _definitely_ not related to this midget."

"What she said," Levi nodded and then shot a seemingly indifferent look at the girl. "By the way, you've just lost any right you might have had before to complain about whatever shit the brat told you yesterday."

Mikasa stared right back with a matching expression that made Eren voice his doubts about their claims. "Are you absolutely sure? Because it really seems like you _are_. And it's not like either of you knows much about your families, I'd say it's possible."

He was ignored. Not that he expected otherwise. He was kind of getting used to them ignoring him when they were indulging themselves in their antipathies. And either way, the coffee was more important right now.

"Don't tell me what I do and what I don't have right for, _shorty_. It's not like I'm going to listen to you, or anyone else for that matter, when it comes to Eren's safety."

Levi raised his eyebrows while Eren looked confused. "I don't remember ever threatening Eren's safety. I even bought him this," he gestured to the leash still resting in her hand, "to ensure it. What the hell did he tell you?"

Mikasa glared and huffed. "Besides other things I'd rather not think about, much less talk about, he said he once had bruises for two weeks after one night."

There was a moment of silence when the lovers looked at each other trying to figure out what this was about.

Levi frowned as he looked back at Mikasa. "What..." he trailed of as realization lit up his face. Then his lips were graced by a wide smirk. (Eren was pretty sure he wanted to laugh but couldn't. Not in the presence of anyone who wasn't Eren, at least.) "He was exaggerating. It couldn't have been longer than four days."

Eren looked even more confused now while Mikasa looked enraged. "That doesn't excuse hurting him!"

"Actually, he did it by himself. I just mentioned I'd like to see him like that and he did it for me a few days later. I didn't make him do anything."

"That doesn't matter! You let him hurt himself and that's inexcusable! What did he do that he needed to hurt himself, _for you_, no less?!"

"Oh, god no..."

Levi gave Eren a highly amused look.

"No, Levi, wait, don't tell her!"

"Sorry, Eren, but I have to or she won't drop this. Mikasa, tell me; have you ever tried to wear the straps for 3DMG without clothing underneath?"

Mikasa stared at him, completely speechless. When she sharply turned to give Eren a scandalized look, hoping for him to deny it, she was met with the sight of her precious little brother hiding his bright red face in his hands.

The girl stared into space for a minute while dead silence fell over the dining hall. Then, in jerky movements, she abruptly dropped the leash and stood up, moved from behind the table before covering her eyes and muttering, "I didn't need that image. I really, _really _didn't need that image." After another few seconds of silence she turned away, towards the door, announcing she needed to go clear her head.

Levi was pretty sure she meant purify her mind but he didn't bother correcting her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, the 3DMG straps are not very original but come on, the uniform is literally _asking_ for it...

And in reaction to the guest review that complained about Eren being treated like a dog... Does really wearing a collar automatically mean you're being treated like a dog? Because I personally think Eren is treated like the kid dangerous to his surroundings _and _himself that he is... Not like a dog at all; that looks kinda different in my mind... (Though I'm not saying they _won't_ do any pet play in the bedroom in the future, after Eren sobers up...) (I won't write about it, if anyone is wondering.) And anyway, generally speaking, being treated like a dog isn't necessarily a bad or humiliating thing... Sometimes I wish _I_ was treated like _our_ dog, the ultimate king of the household. (I seriously doubt he's the only pet in that position.)

I'm ranting, aren't I...? ;;

**Edit:** Okaay, I really didn't expect people to get so passionate about this... ;; But you know, Eren isn't exactly uncomfortable or miserable, he's just annoyed with them. As far as I remember, Eren's only reaction in the first chapter is disbelief and resignation, here he's already just resigned and annoyed. He's miserable because he has a hangover. (Who wouldn't be miserable with a hangover?) But it doesn't have anything to do with the collar.

I admit he's being treated like a kid. I already said that. But you know, if he really minded _that_ much, he could take it off. Levi wouldn't force him if he was seriously against it.

And anyway, the exact words that started this were, "(...) Eren treated like a dog." Don't try to tell me the original problem was about the kid-treatment...

I'm sorry, I understand some people might be uncomfortable with this but I just don't like it when people misinterpret or misunderstand things (including me, mind you...) so I only want to show my opinion on this. I get pretty detached and there are not a lot of things that make me uncomfortable reading or that would trigger me, so I can't tell when _ I'm _going over the top. I really didn't think this was that bad...?

...Sorry, this got too long... I, too, can get passionate about some things and I don't know when to stop...

If it makes you feel any better, the leash won't be making a re-appearance. (The collar will, cause I like it. I think I wouldn't mind one myself...)


End file.
